


Hang Heavy With The Stars

by Aurchii



Series: and then you'll see... [Voltron Dragon AU] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alteans are Dragons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Because he's like Lance's second dad, Dragon Allura (Voltron), Dragon Dad/Uncle Coran, Dragon Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Eventual Heavy Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For Dragons, Gen, Good Haggar (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Good Zarkon (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron) are Siblings, Knight Hunk (Voltron), Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mentions Of Soulmates, Mercenaries, Pre-Relationship, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Rating will change, She still goes by Honerva, Slight One-Sided Attractions, Voltron Lions as Cats, but Allura's uncle, does that even make any sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurchii/pseuds/Aurchii
Summary: Altea was strong, both physically, mentally and technologically, but then it fell with nothing to prove of its people besides old, worn down ruins. With nowhere to go and no family left besides themselves, Princess and Prince Allura and Lance plus their royal adviser have been on the move for almost three decades.But Lance thinks he's finally found protection, a place to call home, and a family his sister deserves more than anything. He’d do anything to protect this happiness.---Stories of the life of Lance as he makes his way through life, his new one, living under the Galra Empire with people to call family and finds himself falling in love in the process of keeping them all safe.[No specific order]---Chapter 1: Shiro and Lance enjoy a night out for themselves. Lance gets a dance he was promised as well. [Established Relationship]





	Hang Heavy With The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter kinda got away from me... actually it realllly got away from me. I was thinking I'd write something short, sweet, around 1k words like usual. But nooo, you get a 4k thing full of soft shance. Shouldn't complain though, I like this. A lot. At least when I compare it to a lot of other things I've wrote and never finished.
> 
> So, in all honest this is something I wrote just because I really liked the universe and building it, so I won't promise much from it. Or frequent updates. But! I won't be posting a chapter until I have at least half if not all of the next chapter written (which is why I'm even posting this as a chapter thing...)
> 
> I also might end up writing more for this universe with different pairings or setting and characters. So, if you'd maybe like some other Lance pairings or see how Pallura/Heith get along outside of this perspective, I might end up doing some quick works of that too. They won't go along with this of course!
> 
> While writing I was listening to [Nightsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah7kOAm_UfU). It's a really good mood song for this if you wish to listen to it. It's also the song I was thinking Lance dancing to. While Shiro is leading though, it's the song [Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBYKqvDK8d8).
> 
> This is also not beta read! I have read over it a few times while and after writing but even I can't get all my own mistakes. If you find any, please give me a shout out. Also I know my writing is a bit weird and not exactly... parallel? but that's also me trying to figure out my writing style and I'm so sorry. Anyways, enough from me.

> _"There is something moon soaked and dawn flavored about her. Something kissed by the wild and loved by lightning. She looks like Artemis after a night of storm hunting. She looks like the sun as it rises after kissing dawn."_ – Nikita Gill, **Artemis Girl**

* * *

Silence hangs heavy in the night only broken by the slight breeze rustling the leaves, creating a quiet howling sound as it rushes through the forest, and a low rumbling noise that’s almost like a cat’s purr… or maybe closer to thunder. Soft light from the multi colored fluorescent mushrooms growing in the area reflect off the lazy river, illuminating two lone figures sitting by the riverbank, bare feet resting in the dark waters.

Shiro sits calmly, having Lance pulled firmly against his chest as he runs a hand through his lover’s mixed hair, pulling the navy cloak tighter around them as another breeze prompts a shiver from the other. There's a quiet chuckle from the knight as he kisses the top of Lance’s head.

“You know,” Shiro begins, smiling teasingly at his words, “if you grew fur instead of scales and didn't get cold so easily, I’d almost say you're like one of the Palace cats.”

The rumbling promptly stops at these words, ocean blue and slits of magenta stare up at him through dark lashes, brows furrowed as Lance pouts. He looks offended, if not for the knowledge Shiro _knows_ he loves the Empress’ many cats, he does too if he’s being honest, and can _see_ the sparkle in those depths of blue, or that could simply be the mushrooms playing tricks on him as well.

“Are you trying to claim me as a pet?” Lance asks, words light despite the _‘are you kidding me right now?’_ expression he was giving.

Shiro merely gives a grin and a small half shrug as he answers, “and if I am? Are you going to try and fight me like you do with His Highness?”

He receives a snort in response, a sign Lance is certainly more amused than irritated. Shiro watches the second sign appear, a smile replacing the pout that sat on his mate's lips. Then Lance is turning to face him, sitting on his knees and resting his hands on his chest.

“Yeah, certainly, but not like with Keith,” Lance answers casually, like its nothing — and really he could take it easier on Shiro’s heart because, _damn_ , he looks absolutely _gorgeous_ sitting in the mushrooms’ lights, smiling at him so warm and casual. “I’ll punch you though, really good, right in the mouth — with my own mouth of course.”

Shiro doesn't protest against this, nor can he fight the dusting of pink rising to his face. Not that he tried. If anything, he’s eager.

Eager at the playful, but soft look Lance gives him. Eager to return the gesture when soft lips slot against his, slow, sweet, but with enough passion that it leaves Shiro completely breathless and dazed, like it always has since their first kiss.

It’s always like they were kissing again for the first time, regardless of how soft or hard, how slow or fast. The knight does absolutely nothing to hide this fact either once they pull away.

Then they’re laughing, soft, quiet and breathless, but laughing full of bliss nonetheless. As if they were sharing a joke that only the two of the understood. Maybe a moment was more precise, since that’s exactly what it is.

Shiro finds that Lance’s eyes practically glow like this, with his forehead pressed against his, a smile ever present on his face as they stare at one another and he finds that he really _really_ likes this. Likes when Lance seems to glow more than just his markings on his cheeks. Likes when the man in front of him is radiating happiness like he’s the sun incarnate _because_ of Shiro.

The knight feels a dainty but calloused hand on his cheek and he finds himself leaning into it, enjoying the contact just as much as the person. It takes Shiro almost half a blissfully unaware second to realize the other had even said something and by now, he’s already missed the words. All he can muster is a confused sound that receives a beautiful and low chuckle.

“I asked if that was to your ridiculous expectations,” Lance explains and Shiro can definitely hear the teasing tone he doesn't bother trying to hide in the slightest.

“Ridiculous?” The knight all but huffs out, letting himself fall for the bait if just to appease his mate. “Look at who's speaking here.”

There's a gasp from Lance that sounds as though he’s been scandalized, and then he’s protesting quite dramatically.

“I am a genius, ‘Kashi, how _dare_ you!” Lance exclaims loudly, a hand clutching where his heart rests under all his clothes, skin and bones. “My ideas are amazing, they brought you here!”

Shiro’s laughing again, not at Lance, nor for denying what he said — Lance really was smarter than what he’s given credit for — but at his antics. It's short and once he’s done the man in front of him has that warm smile back on his lips. He has to wonder how he got so lucky to have someone as beautiful as this.

They fall back into comfortable silence once again. This time though, Lance is turned to him as he rests his head on Shiro's shoulder, hands resting flat against his chest. Shiro realizes he likes this a whole lot better.

Having Lance lean against him like this feels closer. Feels more intimate. Feels more _personal._ Like sitting like this provides some unspoken secret that speaks from his steady heartbeat that only Lance can hear.

It's calming, this proximity, this atmosphere, that Shiro never wants it to end. Wants to stay like this forever — basking in Lance and everything that he is as they sit quietly. Nothing needing to be said, nothing but stars hanging above their heads and the fluorescent mushrooms providing light in absence of a moon and the rustling leaves in the breeze. It's so serene to him.

It comes to an end anyways. Shiro finding difficulty in trying to hold back a noise of disappointment as Lance moves back, away from him. The look in the other man’s eyes is enough to have his breath hitching though. He has an idea and that's enough for Shiro not to be as disappointed.

“I have a genius idea right now, as a matter-of-fact,” the dragon states, a nail tapping the middle of Shiro's chest, a grin spreading on his face.

“And?” It's a prompt, an impatient _get out with it then_ that has Lance giggling enough to make Shiro smile.

“Well, you still owe me a dance.”

Shiro can do nothing but blink owlishly. Yes, he did, but there was no music out here or a real place to dance. What was he getting at?

His expression was a clear give away, it seems, because Lance continues without an answer. He gestures to the river.

“A ballroom dance isn't necessarily what I had in mind, I thought maybe taking matters into our own hands, make it a little more special,” the dragon explains to him, moving his hands down to grip one of his as he finishes up, “A midnight dance on the river, in my element. Give you a full Dragon experience.”

Shiro feels his brows raise, both intrigued and skeptical. He frowns as he mulls it over in his head, all the pros and cons. Yes, the would be quite lovely, romantic even but…

“That's focusing a lot of quintessence… and a lot more focusing on more than one thing…”

Lance waves a hand dismissively, shaking his head at Shiro’s pointed look.

“You don't have to worry about that ‘Kashi. As I said, water is my element. It's like… a second nature to me, wouldn't need to focus. At least not on that. Only on leading.” Lance reassures him.

The knight still has his doubts, wants to point them out too, but Lance is giving him that look. The one he can't say no to. He tries to hold his resolve because he really doesn't want the other to strain himself…

“Takashi, I promise.”

He caves easily after that. He trusts Lance not to bite off more than he could chew, so he sighs, smiles and gives a nod.

Shiro lets himself be pulled up to his feet with a cheer. Lets his hand be held tight and be pulled into, no, _onto_ the water’s surface. Tries not to worry about the negatives to this.

It doesn't take much to get his mind off of the negatives either. Once they're in the center, Lance is grabbing his other hand and placing it onto his shoulder, which is actually a bit awkward because of their height difference but Shiro won't complain knowing how badly the other wants to lead. He feels their fingers intertwine and now that hand is resting on his hip.

And as if it can't get any better, Lance starts humming, actually humming, some song from his head. It's calm and probably Altean, but Shiro likes it. Likes anything his lover has to offer.

The dance starts off slow, a simple sway at first, as if Lance is deciding, thinking but also just enjoying the moment as well. And then there's a step, and another. Shiro merely follows the best he can, entranced.

The dance stays at the tempo of Lance’s hummed song, slow, then sudden turns taking the speed up a notch before a step has them slow all over again. The knight's not complaining though. It's fun, the unexpected changes before the calm and he has to admit, this also fits the atmosphere.

He loves the dance, he really does, but he’s enjoying the sight much more. Something more… ethereal.

If he thought those eyes were glowing earlier, he was certain they were now, so bright and blue, the magenta leaning more towards a purple from the mushrooms’ glow. His mostly brown hair a deep, almost black color, save for where the blues turned it muddy blue and the pinks turn it a deep red while the normally white tips are almost the same as well, but pastel almost. The markings so bright that they practically were making his cheeks and hair glow as well. Everything about him seemed to be glowing, bright and strong, literally and metaphorically.

Shiro has to wonder how this man is even _real_ . How he was even _his._ For once he didn't find it in him to despise fate, destiny, whatever one calls it because being Lance’s destined mate is the best thing to happen to him in so, _so_ long.

Soon they're back to a sway, Lance having stopped humming but still staring at him with a look of pure adoration, Shiro’s chest was aching. His cheeks hurt too from smiling.

“What are you thinking about?”

The question asked is soft, gentle, almost too quiet. Shiro hears it though. Hears it so loud and clear and there's now a grin on his face.

“You.” An honest answer. Just as soft and quiet, if not a bit breathless.

Then Shiro is changing their positions, taking lead. Lance follows with no protest, face flushing, smile wide and his eyes sparkling with something akin to unadulterated joy.

Shiro isn't humming, no song set in mind, but he makes it work. It's calm, if not a bit faster, more footwork and pulling, less time to think. Slowing only for a fraction of a moment.

He enjoys this — Lance trusting him, letting Shiro move him as he pleases, but moving with him as well. Having Lance this close to him as well.

Shiro picks him up and spins them. Lance's laugh was enough melody for him in the moment and as he set him down, he slows just a bit. Steps are softer, sorter.

It's enough to catch something in the corner of his eyes, but his steps don't falter. His breathing is another matter altogether. He’s certain he just lost that function in his brain.

Around them are streamers made of water, moving around them, twisting, turning and it's beautiful. Lance is making water move with them. It casts a different sort of light onto the man as well, making the glow rippled but so much more there.

Out of sheer exhilaration, Shiro begins leading them faster. There's more laughing from Lance and he can't help but join in. His mate had been right like always, this was so much better than dancing inside a stuffy ballroom. They're _thriving._

As the dance comes to a close, the water streams come to wrap around them. They’re cool against his warm skin, he realizes, just like the water lapping at his toes. It feels nice, just like everything about the dragon. Once they've stopped though, the water falls back into the river.

Shiro can't really find it in him to be disappointed. The only thing on his mind is his lover, who he’s still holding close and who's still holding onto him. He lets out a heavy, shaky breath before he’s leaning in, capturing Lance’s lips with his own and there's not even a second before they’re pressing back.

This kiss is filled with the leftover adrenaline and thrill. It's fast, but long lasting and he can feel Lance practically melting under him. When Shiro's pulling back, the dragon is following like a lost puppy and he really wants to continue, but they need to _breathe._

So, that's what they do as the Knight keeps Lance at bay. Both of their breaths coming out in short pants that will only make it longer to catch them. Shiro can't really bring himself to care about that.

He places a kiss to his lover’s forehead and can only let out a breathy chuckle as the dragon pretty much keens at the action. Shiro is ready to stay here like this, but he's tired. And there's a shiver from Lance because, of course now that their bodies are cooling down, he’d get cold.

He dimly realizes that Lance’s cloak had fallen off back at the shore when he’d been dragged to his feet.

“Come on, I think that's enough excitement for one night,” and even though his tone is soft, he’s also very serious.

Shiro's quite pleased when he gets a nod from the man, instead of stubborn insistence. Lance's arms leave him, now he’s the cold one, and he's about to reach for his hand when the dragon makes grabby hands at him and rocks forwards on his tiptoes.

“Carry me, ‘Kashi?”

And who is Shiro to say no?

He wraps his arms under Lance’s armpits and scoops him up, the other quick to attach his legs around his waist, arms around his neck and rest his head on his shoulder. All the knight can do is laugh quietly.

“Don't get to used to this,” He warns, but who is Shiro kidding? He's weak to this man and they both know it.

“That'll only not happen if you were to drop me,” Lance states and now, _now_ Shiro can't resist.

His arms loosen their hold from where they've settled under Lance's thighs and the dragon all but squeals, clinging tighter to him. Oh, but Shiro’s feet also sink a little. Probably shouldn't try that again.

Shiro finds himself laughing despite this and there's a punch to his chest.

“Don't you laugh! That wasn't funny, that was mean!” Lance huffs, trying so hard to be intimidating as he glares. Or well, he thinks that's the point.

Shiro smiles apologetically, though he certainly doesn't feel sorry.

“Sorry kitten, couldn't help it. You really shouldn't give me any of your _brilliant_ ideas.”

Lance bristles at this, but the effect is dimmed considerably from the flush rising to his cheeks quickly. It takes everything in Shiro not to coo at the boy.

“You know I wouldn't drop you anyways. Just a little fun.” Shiro tells him gently.

Lance doesn't answer him though and this causes the knight's brows to scrunch up. Suddenly it was hard to breathe again.

“Lance, I wouldn't.” Shiro tries to sound as reassuring as possible, and really, he’s quite good at this, so please don't say he’s just messed everything up.

“Yeah, I know.”

Shiro lets out a breath as his lover smiles softly, body relaxing against his once again. Thank the heavens.

They reach the shore not long after, Shiro having to put Lance down because it's a bit too hard to bend down when carrying someone. Once the cloak is wrapped securely around the other man’s frame, the dragon heads over to their packs to set everything up.

Shiro takes the liberty to pick up their boots and socks, plus any little thing they left by the shore. He also really wants to tease Lance about him being on cleanup duty, but he’s too far away. Way too far away for his taste.

Quick as he can, he’s back to Lance’s side, places the items off to the side. He watches as the dragon finishes unpacking the last of their bed roll and—

“Did you bring a whole bed minus the mattress and frame?” Shiro balks.

How did he not notice how many sheets and blankets Lance packed!? At least there's only two pillows...

The man pouts at him, arms crossed once the items are places on the ground.

“Shiro, Takashi, Starlight, My _love_ —” He takes a deep breath, “we’re sleeping on the _ground,_ and before you tell me camping is supposed to be light, I think we’re _both_ tired of the pains it brings. I was only thinking of ways to make it as soft as possible.”

Shiro lets out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't argue with the logic, but that doesn't mean he fully supports this. And Lance can see this.

“Don’t you dare try to dissuade me,” Lance’s expression is schooled into a firm neutral, tone firm, “Just help me build the fucking pallet.”

Shiro gives a disapproving look at the swear, but then there's a blanket being thrust into his arms. Oh well.

Lance is quick to grab a heavy under blanket, going over to a neon blue mushroom that was rather large in size — a perfect shelter — and draps it underneath, just far enough away from the base that there was room for the pillows once they were done.

So that's how it went, both Lance and Shiro taking turns placing down bedding until the dragon deemed it what he called “plain but nest worthy if they tried”. Once the top blanket and pillows were set, they took a seat down against the base of the mushroom, just taking a moment to enjoy the night once more before bed.

There's a low, pleased hum from Lance's direction before he grabs the knight's hand with one of his own, squeezing it gently.

“Thank you, ‘Kashi…” He mumbled out, quiet but no less sincere.

“For what?” Shiro can't help but question. He’s pretty sure he has a general idea, he just wants to hear it though.

There's a breathtaking smile on the dragon’s face when he glances over, freckles standing out even more and the corners of his eyes crinkle. It was one of Lance's most genuine smiles. And one of Shiro’s absolute favorites.

“For agreeing to be my mate — to be mine and vise versa. For tonight that was fun and every other time, even before we bonded.”

His tone was so warm, so vulnerable, he almost sounded like he was in tears. If Shiro was honest, he almost is himself.

He expected that to be it, but Lance continues while he wraps an arm around arm, snuggling into his side.

“An-and for taking care of me before you even knew who I was… For giving not just me, but my sister a place to call home because if—” There's a shaky pause and a gulp, “...If I didn't make it, I know Allura wouldn't of wanted that alliance… No matter how much Coran begged. Dragon nature.”

Shiro could only hold Lance close, pressing the dragon into him as much as possible. The knight let his hand card through his curls as he frowned.

He tried to think about it — Allura — who was so strong she could probably take on armies. He figured she would just rebound over time, go through the denial, then grief. She was strong.

But… he also remembered Lance once telling Keith that dragons were actually loners by nature. They preferred isolation and quiet but were extremely territorial and protective of family. Altea was the only reason the need to be alone changed.

Shiro’s not sure what to say, there's no right words for this. You're welcome just seems too… Underwhelming. So he takes a breath, presses a kiss to the top of the dragon's head, and speaks without thinking.

“I’m glad I did too. You and Allura — you guys bring life back into the palace. I've never seen Keith smile so much, or Hunk feel the need to out-cook the cooks, or just… so much else. It's amazing.

 _You're_ amazing. And I hate that I knew the color of your blood before the color of yours eyes or the syllables in your name.”

He takes a moment to catch his breath, and to stop and think. He must be saying the right thing because Lance is so relaxed in his arms, breathing heavy but slow. His ears were perked too, at attention.

“And…” He decided to continue, “As long as the Galran Empire stays at peace, I’ll try my hardest to continue to please you with such days and nights that make you happy.”

Ahh… that sounded a bit too formal. Stupid habits.

Shiro smiles at the little laugh he gets from Lance. He probably noticed too. He seems to have mercy on him though, because he doesn't bring it up.

“You're the best, ‘Kashi,” Lance stumbles out, words slightly slurred as he speaks over a yawn.

Shiro smiles, a hand coming to cover his mouth, “I thought you said you were the best?”

It takes a moment for the man to comprehend. He looks up at Shiro with a dopey grin.

“I _am_ the best. Sometimes though you can totally meet my level,” Lance explains, as though this is common sense.

The knight merely shakes his head before detaching himself with a pat to his mate’s head, ruffling up the already mused hair. Lance lets out a indignant squawk that has Shiro chuckling.

“Come on, kitten. It really is time for sleep. Wouldn't want to miss out on your beauty rest would you?” Shiro inquires.

Lance was already missing out on his nightly routine. The knight would hate for his lover to be upset in the morning for missing too much beauty sleep.

When Shiro gets a nod, they're both climbing under the covers, Lance curling up on his side as he slides back against the knight. Shiro's really glad he didn't need to wear his armor.

Once they're settled, Shiro is spooning Lance, having the man pulled flush against him and a hand splayed against his mate's stomach, small hand resting over his. It was a common position, one they slept in often.

It was familiar and easy to drift off in, but Shiro refused to sleep before Lance did. So, he waits for the other's breathing to slow, waits for the familiar feeling of sleep taking over the dragon's before he ever closes his own eyes.

“Goodnight, my little blue bird,” He whispers out affectionately, knowing there was no one to hear it, but not needing it to be heard to the begin with.

And as Shiro drifts off to what would probably be another sleepless but calm rest, he decides that no one and nothing has or ever will make him so happy, cherished and at peace as Lance does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to shout out at me else where, my tumblr is [here](https://lumi-lumi-gays.tumblr.com)


End file.
